


Ashes to Ashes

by Sabrielle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielle/pseuds/Sabrielle
Summary: So this was a little something I couldn't get out of my head. Takes place at a past masquerade and ends in the present. Needed some Lucio/apprentice fluff. May become a multi-chapter.





	Ashes to Ashes

“You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.” Dahlia hissed, wrenching her hand from his grasp. Idling in an alcove, the Count had found her, admiring the dancers. Dahlia had attempted to make conversation, but he wasn’t interested. The softest smirk graced Lucio’s lips.

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” He drew a gilded claw along her jaw. The magician flicked her head away in annoyance.

“Not everyone falls to your charms so easily.”

There was a lull in the music as the song ended. The both of them turned to watch the dancers slow and leave the floor for the next piece. As the orchestra started up again the Count turned back to the magician.

“What are you afraid of? Nadia certainly won’t mind.” Dahlia ignored the Count’s comment and pushed past him, making her way to a champagne server. Delicately plucking a flute from the tray, the magician sipped it as she watched Lucio make his way over to her. His steps were languid yet sure, his eyes fixed on her, like a hunter.

“I’m afraid you’re barking up the wrong tree, Count.” Her words were thick with scorn, but she smiled and downed the rest of her champagne. Lucio clicked his tongue at her and nicked another two champagne flutes from a passing server. He held one out to Dahlia.

“You prefer women?” Lucio queried. He gestured with his flute, “Nadia’s arm is free, for the moment, and she does come…” he paused, sneering, “highly recommended.” Dahlia involuntarily coloured, her composure slipping only momentarily. She lifted the glass from his clawed hand, marveling at the delicacy with which he held it. The magician sipped this one slowly, savouring it.

“Is this how you attempt to seduce all your would be conquests?” Dahlia asked. The Count chuckled at this.

“Only the ones that pretend to put up a fight.” Lucio raised his glass to her. “They all submit eventually.” He downed the full flute in one draught. A servant was at his side instantly, to whisk away the empty glass. Dahlia continued to sip her champagne. He was handsome and wicked in a very charming way, but the Count’s absolute arrogance was suffocating. The next song ended and as the dancers once again cleared the floor, she casually searched for a familiar face.

“It would seem your companion has neglected you this evening… I haven’t witnessed you dance once.”

Lucio was baiting her, and she knew it.The magician straightened her mask.

“I’m not a child who needs supervision,” Dahlia sighed, “Asra… respects my boundaries.” The Count flicked his half cape to the side, mocking her with a small bow. He proffered his clawed hand.

"I’m sure Asra does…” Lucio spoke in a way that made Dahlia shiver. “So I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you honoured your Count with a dance?”

Dahlia’s eyes drifted wistfully past Lucio to the center of the ballroom where exquisitely dressed strangers gathered in pairs for the next song. Her ears burned with embarrassment. 

“I’m not the most gifted dancer…” The magician admitted. To her surprise, Lucio appeared more than pleased. 

“You’ll just have to trust me enough to let me lead.” He said, eyes sparking like a match. 

Dahlia gritted her teeth, “Only one dance and only out of etiquette...my Lord.” She placed her gloved hand hesitantly into his and hoped she wouldn’t have reason to regret her decision. People who had been giving them scurrilous glances were now staring outright. This only served to fuel the Count’s vanity. Lucio was grinning as he swept her into his arms. His touch was firm but not overpowering. 

“Don’t stand so stiffly.” He chided her, “Relax. We look rather good together.” The magician only had time to scoff as the orchestra began their next set. She dug her fingers into the fur of his cloak as the room spun and she used every ounce of concentration to keep her feet under her. She craned her neck, searching the crowd. There Asra was, next to a table of hors-d'oeuvres. They held a napkin piled with enough food for two. The look on their face as they locked eyes wasn’t easy to discern because of the mask, but the questioning tilt of their head was answer enough. The magician tried to give her friend a reassuring smile but the dancers moved too quickly. Shining masks and gowns of silk and lace circled them and parted. The Consul stood next to the Countess looking absolutely scandalized, mouth pulled back in a grimace. Countess Nadia herself kept her features comfortably neutral, only letting a discrete eye roll slip as the Consul turned to whisper in her ear. 

Dahlia had the flow of the dance now, but there was still little breath for talking. Instead of focusing on the horde of masked faces she concentrated on the tempo of the music, the movement of her feet, the Count’s breath against her cheek… She laughed aloud. Truly Dahlia had never danced such in her life. The sheer exhilaration and delight were making her dizzy. 

Too soon the song ended. The Count squeezed Dahlia’s hand in warning before dipping her so low her hair grazed the floor. He snapped her back up against his chest and the crowd went off, equal amounts clapping and tittering. The magician and the Count parted, breathy and a little flushed.

 “Not as painful as you thought, now was it?” Lucio spun her in a pirouette. 

“No, it was lovely… Thank you.” Dahlia said, surprising herself. 

“It was my pleasure. Perhaps you’d enjoy another?” He squeezed her gloved hand again, not so gently this time, his claws lightly pricking the inside of her wrist. “You can thank me later…” 

“Greedy aren’t we?” She teased. Dahlia was eager to find her way back to Asra’s reassuring presence. Besides, the magician couldn’t shake the mixed feelings of unease and curiosity that the Count inspired in her. It was something she didn’t fancy testing. He placed a light kiss on her hand, letting go of it reluctantly.

“You’ll be back…”

_____________________________

“… They always come back .”

The voice echoed down the dark hallways, hounding Dahlia as she careened around a sharp corner. She slipped, slamming into a marble column, barely catching herself. Her heart hammered against her ribs, her breath came out in pants and coughs. Shivers trailed down the apprentice’s spine in foreboding, she dared not look behind her. Catching her breathe she made a last desperate sprint for the stairs. Bursting into an upper hallway Dahlia ran right into the rabbit guard. She clutched them desperately, tongue leaden and heavy, her eyes vacant and lost in a dead memory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or prompts do let me know!


End file.
